Purity Ring
by starooo
Summary: Mikan sighed. "I’ll give it to the man I’ll marry someday. But mens fingers are stubby and it probably won’t fi—” She said convincingly. However, Natsume Hyuuga removed the ring slightly and placed it in his smoothly. “Problem Solved." NxM
1. I

A little something that turned up when I was watching JB's 'Paranoid'

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, right. Disclaimed.

* * *

Mikan Sakura collapsed on her bed as she closed her eyes lazily. It was a long day for her since she helped out with the student committee since morning. She undid the first three buttons and spread her arms extensively. Her eyes fluttered hazily.

"It's just six in the afternoon."

Mikan sat up, looking directly by the balcony where she heard the voice. As she faced the lad, her hands immediately went up to cover her almost-exposed brassiere. "What the hell are you doing here, Natsume?!"

He was leaning by the doorframe, looking somewhere beneath the old oak tree below the room. It was dark, but the light pink shade on his cheeks showed that he noticed that her shirt was unbuttoned.

"I asked you a question." She repeated.

Natsume looked at her as she stared him down, rather _tried_ to stare him down. He was looking at her rustled hair, her now fully buttoned shirt and the blanket that wrapped her thighs. His eyes looked back at her as that familiar smirk appeared on his lips. "I thought of visiting you."

"Actually, it's invading someone's property. I can sue you." She rolled her eyes and stood up, going into the bathroom. "Okay. _Please _feelat home while I change."

"Don't worry about me." He said mockingly. Collapsing the same way the brunette did minutes ago. He stared at the ceiling. His day wasn't as tiring as Mikan did. He was at his room, reading his favorite mangas and boring himself to death.

Ever since the elementary division principal gave up forcibly on his antics, life in Gakuen Alice was undemanding and adequate. Natsume Hyuuga isn't just an ordinary student, after all; he has one of the most powerful Alice in history.

"I'm done." She said, hanging the towel she dried herself previously on the closet hanger. She was wearing a large shirt, and a pair of pajamas. It was obvious enough that she was tired and needed some rest.

"Obviously." He snorted, removing his shoes and placed his feet on the bed. He sat up and fluffed the pillow beside him; altogether with that devious smile of his. "Come here."

"Pervert." Mikan said, yawning. She likes company, but at this time of the night, or rather with her situation, she doesn't want anyone to bother her right now. Rest assured tomorrow, she'll even forget about her encounter with Natsume Hyuuga

She absentmindedly climbed on the bed and snuggled a big pillow that divided her space with the lad.

Natsume was staring at her when his eyes landed on her left hand, at the exact same place where a white ring occupied a very important finger. "What's that?"

Mikan's eyes open, turning to face him. The moonlight was the only thing that kept them visible. They didn't need the moon though, just like that, in the dark, they could feel themselves.

Their heartbeats beating together.

Like destiny.

"What's what?" Her voice was groggy and rough. She followed his stare as she raised her hand in front of her. "Oh, this?"

"It's my purity ring." She said. To some people, virginity is a sensitive subject, so others, it is something to be ashamed of. But to Mikan Sakura, it's something she'd cherish for the rest of her life.

"Purity ring?" His voice was serious, not taunting. He respected her idea. One of the many reasons why he liked her. She wasn't too different from the others when it comes to looks. But her heart and her soul was definitely one in a million.

"Yeah." She sighed. Her eyelids were becoming heavy as her voice was fading. "I'll give it to the man I'll marry someday. But men's fingers are stubby and it probably won't fi—" She said convincingly. However, Natsume Hyuuga removed the ring slightly and placed it in his, smirking as he showed it to Mikan. "Got any more problems?"

His actions woke her up. She stared at him with face as red as an apple. The ring fitted him like a glove, it was smooth, it was magical. It was _destiny_.

Mikan smiled as she closed her eyes. Surrendering to her eyes, her vision was getting blurry. And she was very happy. "I have none for now."

"Good." He was silent for a moment until he heard her heavy breathing patterns. He placed the ring back into her finger, kissing her hand lightly. Her face was serene, kind, and lovely. Like her heart. She was always wearing it on her sleeve. Everyone saw it. Everyone loved her.

Natsume stood up and before he jumped over the balcony, he looked back, with a frown. His emotions were written on his face. The moon gave it emphasis. "I'm jealous… of the man who'd get that ring." He whispered loudly.

And then he was gone.

Mikan's eyes opened slowly. She smiled sadly as she inhaled the scent he left. "You don't have to be jealous, Natsume." She whispered back. "You really don't." She closed her eyes for the last time. She knew who she'll give it to when the time comes. In some ways, he was naïve, he was stupid. But he was in love.

It'll take time for them to understand it. But words aren't needed in a relationship. It's not magic. It's not passion. It's a heart. A heart that binds two people together. Words are just supportive phrases that build a heart. It's the innermost emotion that stands out of everything else.

Mikan smiled as she fell into the sweetest slumbers she ever had.

* * *

Review? :)


	2. Author's Notes

Purity Ring's sequel is officially up! It's called:

**Words **by **starooo**

Thank you for supporting Purity Ring and I hope you'll like the sequel. :)

-starooo


End file.
